List of Fantagraphics Books titles
Titles Comic book series *''Acme Novelty Library'' *''Artbabe'' *''The Adventures of Captain Jack'' *''Angry Youth Comix'' *''Big Mouth'' *''The Biologic Show'' *''Black Hole'' *''Castle Waiting'' *''Critters'' *''Crap'' *''Cud'' *''Dalgoda'' *''Doofus'' *''Duplex Planet Illustrated'' *''Eightball'' *''The Eye of Mongombo'' *''Evil Eye'' *''Fission Chicken'' *''Frank'' *''Ganges'' *''Good Girls *''Grit Bath'' *''Hate'' *''Jim'' *''Jizz'' *''Journey'' *''La Perdida'' *''Love and Rockets'' *''Meatcake'' *''Naughty Bits'' *''Neat Stuff'' *''The Nimrod'' *''Raisin Pie'' *''Real Stuff'' *''Schizo'' *''Shadowland'' *''Stinz'' *''The Stuff of Dreams'' *''Unsupervised Existence'' *''Uptight'' *''Usagi Yojimbo'' (up to volume 7) *''Tales Designed to Thrizzle'' *''Wandering Son'' *''Weasel'' *''Whot Not!'' Ignatz Series *IGNATZ 0: Babel #1 by David B. France *IGNATZ 1: Baobab #1 by Igort Italy *IGNATZ 2: Insomnia #1 by Matt Broersma U.K./U.S.A. *IGNATZ 3: Wish You Were Here #1: The Innocents by Gipi Italy *IGNATZ 4: Interiorae #1 by Gabriella Giandelli Italy *IGNATZ 5: Ganges #1 by Kevin Huizenga U.S.A. *IGNATZ 6: Chimera #1 by Lorenzo Mattotti Italy *IGNATZ 7: Insomnia #2 by Matt Broersma U.K./U.S.A. *IGNATZ 8: Babel #2 by David B. France *IGNATZ 9: Wish You Were Here #2: They Found the Car by Gipi Italy *IGNATZ 10: Reflections #1 by Marco Corona Italy *IGNATZ 11: Baobab #2 by Igort Italy *IGNATZ 12: Niger #1 by Leila Marzocchi Italy *IGNATZ 13: Delphine #1 by Richard Sala U.S. *IGNATZ 14: New Tales of Old Palomar #1 by Gilbert Hernandez U.S. *IGNATZ 15: Interiorae #2 by Gabriella Giandelli Italy *IGNATZ 16: Calvario Hills #1 by Marti Spain *IGNATZ 17: The End #1 by Anders Nilsen U.S. *IGNATZ 18: Reflections #2 by Marco Corona Italy *IGNATZ 19: New Tales of Old Palomar #2 by Gilbert Hernandez U.S. *IGNATZ 20: Delphine #2 by Richard Sala U.S. *IGNATZ 21: Sammy the Mouse #1 by Zak Sally U.S. *IGNATZ 22: Grotesque #1 by Sergio Ponchione Italy *IGNATZ 23: Niger #2 by Leila Marzocchi Italy *IGNATZ 24: Reflections #3 by Marco Corona Italy *IGNATZ 25: Insomnia #3 by Matt Broersma U.K./U.S.A. *IGNATZ 26: New Tales of Old Palomar #3 by Gilbert Hernandez U.S. *IGNATZ 27: Ganges #2 by Kevin Huizenga U.S. *IGNATZ 28: Baobab #3 by Igort Italy *IGNATZ 29: Delphine #3 by Richard Sala U.S. *IGNATZ 30: Grotesque #2 by Sergio Ponchione Italy *IGNATZ 31: Interiorae #3 by Gabriella Giandelli Italy *IGNATZ 32: Sammy the Mouse #2 by Zak Sally U.S. *IGNATZ 33: Grotesque #3 by Sergio Ponchione Italy *IGNATZ 34: Delphine #4 by Richard Sala U.S. *IGNATZ 35: Ganges #3 by Kevin Huizenga U.S. *IGNATZ 36: Niger #3 by Leila Marzocchi Italy *IGNATZ 37: Grotesque #4 by Sergio Ponchione Italy *IGNATZ 38: Interiorae #4 by Gabriella Giandelli Italy *IGNATZ 39: Sammy the Mouse #3 by Zak Sally U.S. *IGNATZ 40: Ganges #4 by Kevin Huizenga U.S. To be released: *IGNATZ XX: Babel #3 by David B. *IGNATZ XX: Baobab #4 by Igort Italy *IGNATZ XX: Calvario Hills #2 by Marti *IGNATZ XX: The End #2 by Anders Nilsen *IGNATZ XX: Wish You Were Here #3 by Gipi Italy Eros Comix Titles *''Aunts in your Pants'' by Enrico Teodorani *''Birdland'' by Gilbert Hernandez *''Elizabeth Bathory'' by Raulo Cáceres *''Ironwood'' by Bill Willingham *''Karate GirlKarate Girl at Comic Vine *Omaha the Cat Dancer'' by Kate Worley (story) and Reed Waller (art) *''Ramba'' by Rossi, Delizia, and Laurenti, whose protagonist is an erotic Italian hitlady *''Small Favors'' by Colleen Coover *''Sticky'' by Dale Lazarov and Steve MacIsaac *''Submit!'' by Silvano & Enrico Teodorani *''Tales from the Clit'' by Enrico Teodorani *''Tijuana Bibles'' *''Untamed Love'' by Frank Frazetta *''Vladrushka'' and Rosa & Annalisa by JLRoberson *''Wendy Whitebread'' by Don Simpson *''Wheela, Biker Bitch of the Apocalypse'' by Enrico Teodorani MangErotica Titles *''Bondage Fairies'' (1996) *''Hot Tails'' (1996) *''Spunky Knight'' (1996) *''Super Taboo'' (1996) *''Countdown: Sex Bomb'' (1997) *''Misty Girl Extreme'' (1997) *''Silky Whip'' by Oh! great (1998) *''New Bondage Fairies: Fairie Fetish'' (1998) *''Slut Girl'' (2000) *''Pink Sniper'' by Kengo Yonekura (2006) *''Domin-8 Me!'' by Sesshu Takemura (2007, original title: Take On Me) *''Milk Mama'' by Yukiyanagi (2008) *''Love Selection'' by Gunma Kisaragi (2010) *''Too Hot to Handle'' by Jogi Tsukino (2010, original title: ♭37 °C) *''Love & Hate'' by Enomoto Heights (2011) *''A Strange Kind of Woman'' by Inu (2011) Anthologies *''Anything Goes!'' *''Snake Eyes'' *''Pictopia'' *''Graphic Story Monthly'' *''Hotwire Comix & Capers'' *''BLAB!'' *''MOME'' *''Blood Orange'' *''Zero Zero'' Magazines *''Amazing Heroes'' — a defunct publication devoted mostly to mainstream comics *''The Comics Journal'' — magazine of comics news and criticism *''Honk'' — magazine of comics news and criticism *''Nemo, the Classic Comics Library'' — a defunct magazine devoted to classic comics Graphic novels *''King'' by Ho Che Anderson *''Pixy'' by Max Andersson *''Ghost World'' by Dan Clowes *''Like a Velvet Glove Cast in Iron'' by Dan Clowes *''Beasts'' by Jacob CoveyFantagraphics Looses the Beasts Again, Comic Book Resources, November 13, 2008 *''The Wipeout'' by Francesca Ghermandi *''Palomar'' by Gilbert Hernandez *''Locas'' by Jaime Hernandez *''I Killed Adolf Hitler'' by JasonReview of I Killed Adolf Hitler, Comics Bulletin *''Anywhere But Here'' by Miki Tori *''Palestine'' by Joe Sacco *''Safe Area Goražde'' by Joe Sacco *''Harum Scarum'' by Lewis Trondheim *''The Hoodoodad'' by Lewis Trondheim *''Alphabetical Ballad of Carnality'' by David Sandlin *''Weathercraft'' and Congress of the Animals by Jim Woodring Classic comics compilations *''The Complete Carl Barks Disney Library'' *''Barnaby'' *''Captain Easy'' *''The Complete Crumb Comics'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse'' *''Feiffer: The Collected Works'' *''Humbug'' *''Krazy Kat'' *''Little Nemo'' *''Little Orphan Annie'' *''Nancy'' *''The Complete Peanuts'' *''Pogo'' *''Poor Arnold's Almanac'' *''The Complete E. C. Segar Popeye'' *''Powerhouse Pepper'' *''Prince Valiant'' *''Sam's Strip'' Books *''Black Images in the Comics: A Visual History'' by Fredrik Strömberg *''Tales of Terror! The EC Companion'' by Grant Geissman and Fred von Bernewitz References * * *Fantagraphics Books at the Big Comic Book Database *